Weapon
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: The night before the third task Harry meets his boyfriend and they have their first night together. HEAVY SLASH


Weapon

**A/N: ****This is a Harry Potter One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Song used is 'Weapon' By Matthew Good Band.**

**Rating: ****Mature**

**Author: ****Touch of the Wind**

**Pairings: ****Harry x Draco **

**Summary: ****The night before the third task Harry meets his boyfriend and they have their first night together. SLASH**

**Weapon**

The feel of magic and power hung in the cool air, the clear sky shone with stars that looked down upon the earth with mystic ghostly eyes. The wind could be heard whistling through the trees as if loads of fairies were rushing upon the branches with tiny feet, rejoicing under the moonlight. A lake was near the trees and the moonlight seemed to create ghostly figures upon its surface which danced upon the water in a routine unknown to any other.

The castle stood by the lake was a place that screamed magic and life. It seemed to be brimming with mystical energy and though all was quiet and most all of the occupants were in their beds, two people were still full of energy. One was a Slytherin and the other a Gryffindor.

In the Room of Requirement laid out on a bed were Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Draco was laid with the brunette in his arms, his eyes closed, and one hand rubbing his love's arm. A small smile graced his pale features as he listened to his boyfriend's whispers about his day.

Harry was laid listening to Draco's heartbeat, talking about his day to the only person who would listen. If he tried to talk to Ron or Hermione they would just brush him off, he was supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived, the perfect one. He didn't have problems to them; he was supposed to solve theirs. Stupid idiots.

_Here by my side; an angel,  
Here by my side; the devil.  
Never turn your back on me,  
Never turn your back on me, again.  
Here by my side, it's heaven._

He had bumped into Draco eight months ago on a wander around the halls at night; the blonde was an insomniac and had taken to wandering the halls at night to head to the Room of Requirement to play the piano. Draco was quite the accomplished musician and Harry had snuck after him with his cloak and watched the blonde play songs such a Claire de Lune and Rainsong (Fortune's Lullaby). He joined the blonde without him knowing every night for a week. Till one night Draco stopped playing and said out of the blue, "Are you going to hide under that cloak all night or come and join me?"

Harry had slipped off of the cloak and walked over to the stool that Draco sat on and sat next to the Slytherin. Draco didn't even say anything else and he just began to play again, his nimble fingers flying elegantly over the keys. This continued for a few nights, Harry would simply come and sit down next to Draco and a word would not be said between the pair. It wasn't needed. However the need to see one another and feel that reassuring presence grew for the pair and soon they were sneaking off during free time and lunchtimes to simply sit somewhere being together and silent.

It was strange to think that their first kiss happened before they had held an actual conversation. It was at the end of one of their nights in the Room of Requirements and when Draco has stopped playing he looked at Harry and slowly they leaned towards each other and kissed gently and sweetly before pulling back. It was then that Draco said his first words to Harry after the night he invited Harry to come and join him.

"Goodnight, Harry, I'll see you tomorrow," Draco said and stood up and swept from the room leaving a blushing and silent Harry.__

Here by my side, you are, destruction.  
Here by my side, a new colour to paint the world  
Never turn your back on it,  
Never turn your back on it, again.  
Here by my side, its heaven.

The next night Harry entered the room to find Draco already playing, his fingers gliding over the keys changing to Harry's favourite piece. Harry sat down next to Draco and just listened to Draco, however when it ended Harry spoke.

"You play beautifully," Harry whispered, and blue eyes turned to him.

"Thank you," Draco said and leant forward and kissed the smaller brunette. Harry moaned as he felt soft lips against his. Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and felt Draco's hands pull him by the hips so he was straddling Draco. Suddenly they were pulled from the kiss as Harry bumped into the keys of the piano.

Draco let out a chuckle and Harry smiled at the sound. Harry moved off of Draco's lap and stood next to the piano.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry whispered and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

The next day went pretty much the same; however Draco asked a question to Harry. "How was your day?"

To which Harry answered "Long, I couldn't wait to come here."

They kissed goodnight and went to their separate dorms. The following week was the same, though Harry would also ask Draco how his day had gone too. Over the next few months a sort of companionship had formed between the pair and Draco and Harry often sought one another out during the day to kiss and be around one another. Slowly the pair began to talk more and more until there was an unquestionable bond between them. Slowly they began to get more daring and gently they began to explore one another with their hands, and eventually mouths.

"Harry, Love," Draco's voice cut into his thoughts, and Harry looked up at Draco.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" Draco asked as he ran a hand down Harry's back causing the Gryffindor to shiver in delight.

"You, and the time we have spent together," Harry said snuggling closer to Draco, "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think tomorrow will go well?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco answered truthfully.

"I don't know; I have a bad feeling," Harry said looking into Draco's blue eyes.

"Like what?" Draco asked looking concerned.

"I don't know," Harry started, "But I know it will be bad."

"Relax love," Draco said and gently kissed the smaller teen. Harry immediately began to kiss back passionately. Pulling away Harry whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Make love to me."

_  
Be careful,  
Be careful,  
Be careful,  
Be careful.  
This is where the world drops off,  
This is where the world drops off.  
Be careful,  
Be careful._

Draco nodded and began to slip Harry's shirt off gently, and began to rub his hands over the pale flesh. Harry gasped slightly as Draco rubbed his thumb over one of his nipples sending small waves of pleasure through him. Draco bent and began to suck on one of the nubs while his hand played with the other one, hardening when he heard Harry make small mewls of pleasure.

Switching onto the next nipple he circled the area with his tongue before slowly licking the erogenous area; Harry gave a cry and one of his hands found their way into Draco's silvery locks. Draco began to suck and lick his way up Harry's chest and to Harry's neck. Stopping at the pulse point Draco began to suck and bite the area hoping he would leave a mark on his delicate lover.

Harry began to fiddle with Draco's buttons in a desperate need to feel skin against skin; he wanted nothing more but to feel the Slytherin's pale skin against his. Managing to get a few buttons undone he let out a gasp as Draco bit down particularly hard.

"Dray…" Harry moaned softly.

Draco smiled into Harry's neck and leaned up for a kiss which left the brunette breathless. Draco then helped Harry with his shirt and quickly threw it onto the floor moaning softly when Harry ran his hands over his chest before pulling him back for another kiss.

Draco moved his hand down to Harry's trousers and he unbuttoned them and slipped his hand inside to grab the hardened organ. Harry pulled back from the kiss and let out a deep moan. Smirking Draco began to move his hand up and down the member while his other hand undid his own trousers and pulled them down to release his throbbing erection.

He then moved Harry's down further and brought their hardened members together and began to rock against the smaller teen. Harry gave a delightfully sinful mewl and held Draco's waist, his legs tangling themselves around the older boys. Harry threw his head back and Draco gave a moan when he looked at his green eyed lover.

Harry's raven locks were damp with sweat, his eyes were closed and his mouth open and small sounds escaped the teen. _He looks like an angel__,_Draco though. _My Angel_. Bringing his hips down quicker he began to feel his orgasm coming and reluctantly stopped. When he came it would be within his lover.

Harry let out a groan of disappointment and opened his eyes to look at Draco who was moving back and taking his trousers fully off. Draco motioned for Harry to do the same while he grabbed a few items. Moving back to Harry he lifted Harry's slender hips from the bed and placed a pillow underneath him, raising his hips.

Grabbing the lube he coated his fingers and circled Harry's pucker with his finger before sliding it inside the tight channel. Moving his finger in and out and stroking Harry's walls he added a second finger and began to scissor and stretch Harry, his other hand began to stroke Harry's thigh and he whispered reassurance to the teen. Adding a third finger Draco quickly stretched the teen and soon Harry was pushing back slightly on the fingers inside him. Once Harry was stretched he removed his fingers before grabbing a condom which he quickly slid on and coating his member with lube, he postionned himself at Harry's entrance and said one thing.

"Remember to breath, Love,"__

And you breathe in,  
And you breathe out, for it.  
Ain't it so weird,  
How it makes you a weapon.  
And you give in,  
And you give out, for it.  
Ain't it so weird,  
How it makes you a weapon.  
Never turn your back on it,  
Never turn your back on it,  
Again...

Draco pushed into the tight ring of muscle moaning at the tightness of his lover; it felt unbelievable as he pushed himself inside Harry. The tightness and heat encasing him was heaven. Hearing Harry give a cry at the intrusion he grabbed Harry's hand and laced his fingers with his lover's as he continued. Once fully inside he leaned forward and kissed Harry.

Harry wrapped his legs around the slytherin and locked his ankles together while he grimaced slightly.

_Be careful,  
Be careful._

"It hurts. Does it always hurt?" Harry gasped.

"I wouldn't know, it's my first time too," Draco whispered back. Harry's eyes shot open and he looked at his lover with surprise before a small smile graced his lips.

"Now relax. I want you to always remember this ..." Draco said and slowly began to thrust, "so that no matter who you're ever with ..." He continued and Harry closed his eyes letting the velvet tones of Draco's voice wash over him, "I'll always be there."__

Here by my side, its heaven,  
Here by my side, its heaven.  
Here by my side... 


End file.
